


Totaled

by puchuupoet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-20
Updated: 2010-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puchuupoet/pseuds/puchuupoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brady hadn't planned on going out this Halloween, but there was a certain draw this year. Takes place during the pilot ep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Totaled

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd and I'm drunk (but not on sleeping pills). Massive thanks to [](http://cecilylee.livejournal.com/profile)[**cecilylee**](http://cecilylee.livejournal.com/) for sticking the idea in my head in the first place ♥

  
The music's loud, the heavy thumping a steady heartbeat in the bar and Sam's slung across the low couch in the corner. He's still vertical, but barely, and Brady smirks when he sees Sam drunkenly wave at Jess from across the room. She's busy there, ordering drinks but distracted by Luis, chatting about LSATS and tests, and Brady knows she'll be there long enough. He has faith in Luis.

Sam's hand is still raised when Brady approaches, and he presses his palm against Sam's as he sits, and Brady does his best to keep from pressing further and interlocking their fingers before letting go. It's tempting, as all of Sam is, and being this close to him is a head rush, even without the alcohol.

Sam twists towards him, the movement fluid but graceless, and Brady can feel the heat through his shirt when Sam reaches out to grasp at his shoulder. "You shouldn't be here," Sam says, and Brady can hear the slur of seven shots in the words. Luis had been serving him, Jess too, even without Brady's influence, which makes it a delicious sort of irony in the back of Brady's mind. Sam's never given up on insisting Brady give up his new found partying ways, which Brady sorts away as the sort of loyalty the higher ups could appreciate.

"Yeah, but I heard about the interview and had to stop by." Brady finds himself not wanting to move Sam's hand, feels the way Sam's gripping at him and he basks in it. "Congratulations."

Sam smiles up at him, a glazed over grin that makes the meatsuit Brady's wearing twitch and he can't stop himself. The music's loud, the blonde is still tied up at the bar and no one's paying attention to anything outside of their own bubble. Sam is staring at him, wide-eyed and grinning, and Brady huffs out a laugh when he tries to picture Sam in the future. Hell, in three days.

Brady presses closer to Sam, lips curling up when Sam's grin falters slightly but his fingers squeeze tighter on Brady and that's enough for him. He reaches out, curling his fingers around the nape of Sam's neck and pulling him closer. Sam gets out a soft "Wha..." before Brady's kissing him, lips pressed together and it only takes seconds before Sam's opening up for him.

Brady licks into Sam's mouth, and beyond the beer and liquor he can taste something deeper down, something darker. A familiar tang that echoes in his veins and pounds in his head. Sam's moaning beneath him, drunkenly nipping at his lips and clutching even tighter and Brady can taste the temptation that Sam holds.

It's over too soon, and Brady's a respectable distance away from Sam by the time Jess makes it to the couch with the drinks, setting them down on a side table. "Didn't see you come in," she grins at him, and Brady smiles and nods his head in some type of acknowledgment, forcing himself back into the familiar social patterns and interactions of inebriated college students.

"Wouldn't miss this party for the world," he smiles. "I heard about Sam's news." Jessica beams at the mention, reaching out to squeeze Sam's shoulder, and Brady's eyes narrow as Sam reaches up to grip Jess' hand. Sam's flushed and grinning, leaning against the arm of the couch.

"I'm so proud of him," she agrees. "Although, I think it's time to call it a night." Jess smiles fondly down at Sam.

Brady nods, letting his fingers brush against Sam's leg as he stands. He leans over, giving Jess a one-armed hug. "I'll see you around soon, I'm sure," he murmurs, and when he pulls back Jess is grinning.

"Of course, there's that barbecue this weekend." She smiles, shaking her head a little. "Had enough tonight?"

Brady grins, not answering, and lets his hand linger on her shoulder before walking off. It's cool outside the bar, the silence overwhelming but appreciated. He has places to go, bosses to report to, but until then, he has the taste of Sam Winchester on his lips.


End file.
